Web services are web applications that can be invoked via a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). Web service interfaces are typically complex as they require a user to remember websites, perform complex navigations, fill multiple forms and/or undertake a sequence of action, often across multiple sites, in order to accomplish a specific task. This can be further complicated in the field of mobile communication where difficulties may be provided due to mobile device limitations (such as screen size, functionality restrictions, etc.) and connectivity issues, for example.
An appliance or widget model for customized packaging of complex actions or configurations to perform a specific single function is a known paradigm of simplification. For example, a weather widget may be activated to obtain weather information. Since different users perform different personal tasks on the web, and possibly in diverse ways, use of pre-packaged widgets does not scale. Also, creating a personal widget or appliance today means development of new web applications which mandates programming knowledge at least one of Java, JSP, Servlets, AJAX, JavaScript, Flex or similar technologies.